Crush
by Chia Moon
Summary: Todo el mundo suele tener uno. Sea real, ficticio o inalcanzable. En el caso de Naruto, es un hombre que ni siquiera se ha enterado de que lo ama. y eso, desgraciadamente, no quita que duela. 5º premio del sorteo de las 320 historias en face. [Continuación]
1. Chapter 1

Quinto premio del sorteo de las 320 historias que se celebró en _Imaginación fanfiction_.

Petición: Un Naruhina Yaoi en el que Naruto sufra como puerko por Hinata, que no se cosca de nada el pobre.

.

Datos del fic:

**Título**: Crush

**Pareja**: Naruhina Yaoi

**Estado:** Terminado.

**Advertencias:** OOC en grandes cantidades por desgracia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no es de mi autoria ni sus personajes utilizados. La historia sí, basada en una petición.

.

**Crush**

**.**

**Ganadora: **Procrastinación

¡Gracias por participar en el sorteo!

.

.

Dicen que todos en la vida tienen la desgracia o la suerte de tener un amor que los marca, algo inalcanzable de conseguir. Hoy en día, los más jóvenes lo llamaban_ Crush_. Algunos lo proclamaban por redes sociales, a boca llena con sus amigas. Se suponía que tu mejor amigo o amiga deberían de por lo menos, saberlo.

También existían todo tipo de personas y muy diferentes gustos. Por ejemplo, las había que tenían un _Crush_ desde la infancia con un chico en concreto. Otras, en vez de uno tenían millones. Otros, no pasaban por esa etapa en su vida hasta que llegaba el idóneo.

Pero tener un sentimiento así hacia una persona era algo complicado. Algunos podían llegar a caerse el tupido velo que tenían hacia esa persona y descubrir que era lo peor del mundo. Otros, comenzaban y se mantenían simplemente hacia su físico y el interior les importaba nada. Algunas personas aseguraban que habían terminado defraudadas después de conocerles.

Era un sinfín de complicaciones.

Naruto Uzumaki conocía lo que era sentirse así, pues repentinamente, al entrar en Bachillerato, se percató de que no podía apartar los ojos del delegado. Que irremediablemente al cerrar los ojos le aparecía su cara y que seguirlo con la mirada era algo que no podía evitar hacer.

NO sabía bien cómo se sentirían los demás, pero ver a Hinata Hyûga provocaba que le pesara el corazón, que algo se le encajara en la garganta con deseos de gritar y que no pudiera controlar ciertas cosas que mucha gente consideraba naturales.

Pero es que había veces que simplemente estaba sentado en la parte trasera del aula, escuchando la monótona voz de Danzo explicando algo de historia y él quería levantarse y plantarle un morreo a ese hombre. Otras, quería empotrarlo contra la pared mientras le metía la lengua hasta Cancún.

Y desde luego, estaban aquellos sueños húmedos con los que se despertaba alguna que otras veces con el hasta bien dura entre las piernas.

No podía evitarlo. Estaba completamente pillado por él.

Desde luego, Hinata Hyûga no sabía nada de que él bebía los vientos por su cuerpo —muy bien formado y marcado para la edad que tenían gracias al ejercicio físico—, que se moría por cada vez que decía su nombre cuando tenía que entregarle algo para la clase o que deseaba que sus ojos no dejaran de mirarle nunca.

Se moriría antes de contárselo.

Y no tenía nada que ver que ambos fueran hombres. No.

El problema es que tenía miedo de ser rechazado, indiferentemente de su sexualidad.

Parecía completamente fuera de su alcance. Era como si caminaran por una misma línea recta y cada vez que él estiraba la mano para tocarle, Hinata daba dos grandes pasos alejándose de sus sentimientos.

No es que lo culpara, desde luego, porque era imposible hacerlo. Debía de recordarse que Hinata no sabía nada de nada.

Ocultarlo estaba siendo bastante difícil, teniendo en cuenta que muchos de sus amigos eran mucho más observadores de lo que le gustaría, pero claramente, sus sentimientos eran suyos y su pasión inmensa por el delegado era inmaculada.

El problema era que su imaginación también lo era.

Y hasta ahora no se había considerado celoso al punto extremo. Debía de confesar que muchas veces había sentido celos cuando su primer amor no cesaba de ir detrás de su mejor amigo, pero esos celos comparados a los del presente eran muy diferentes en una cosa, porque en el tema de no ser correspondidos, era lo mismo.

La diferencia era: que muchas veces estaba en su mente.

Porque del mismo modo que uno podía llegar a imaginarse mil cosas fantásticas cuando el hermoso delegado le entregaba la tiza cuando era su turno de escribir en la pizarra —en su mundo fantasioso Naruto más de una vez había creído que estaba proponiéndole matrimonio con la tiza delante de la clase, a lo telenovela fantástica—, también podía imaginarlas cuando las acciones no iban hacia él.

Una de ellas, la más emblemática en esa esa semana —porque cada día tenía una fantasía buena y miles malas—, había sido de creer que Hinata estaba tirándole los tejos a Ino Yamanaka cuando esta se había resbalado con uno de los tubos de pintura de Sai. Hinata se había ofrecido a llevarla a la enfermería y la había cargado como princesa —, en realidad le había ofrecido su hombro y caminado a su lado—, hasta que los perdió de vista.

Él los había seguido de puntillas para averiguar si eso terminaba en algo más que unas gracias. Ino podía bien lanzarse sobre su hombre y besarle ahí mismo, porque Hinata, claro está, estaba muy bueno y daba fe de ello.

Luego se percató de que estaba pareciendo un completo acosador y, para remate, un loco.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la clase empezó a sufrir la otra parte de aquella experiencia y era la tristeza, la depresión unida de la mano de la fea realidad.

Si Hinata y Ino estaban besándose en la enfermería: ¿Qué diablos iba a poder hacer él? Hinata no sabía que no lo amaba y dudaba que fuera a decírselo porque sabía que sería rechazado claramente. Hinata no había demostrado ningún tipo de preferencia sexual, cosa que no era el gran problema. El problema erradicaba en su amor.

¿Acaso le correspondería? ¿No podría verlo como un hombre insuficiente? Ni siquiera sacaba buenas notas, siempre estaba metido en peleas y era el más ruidoso de la clase. Alguna que otra vez le había visto hacer un gesto de impaciencia hacia él y eso le había dolido más que los puñetazos de Sasuke.

Era entonces cuando empezaba a necesitar algo de helado, clínex y alguna película estúpida que le dieran ganas de llorar hasta que los ojos se le hincharan como patatas. También meterse bajo las mantas y no salir en la vida.

Amaba a Hinata. Lo veía delante y no podía tocarlo. La angustia que eso conllevaba a veces se anidaba en su pecho como si alguien acabara de clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho y este estuviera cada vez cavando más a fondo, más profundo.

—¿Naruto?

Su voz, sí. Siempre sonaba como si los ángeles cantaran cada vez que lo decía.

—¿Naruto?

Sintió que tiraban de su chaqueta, deteniéndose para encontrarse con la mirada del otro muchacho frente a él. Miró hacia atrás.

—¿No estabas en la enfermería?

—Sí, pero Sai ha ido para ocuparse de Ino. ¿Querías algo? ¿Te duele algo?

Y ahí estaba. Algo que le encantaba y dolía por mismas cantidades. Él, amablemente, ofreciendo preguntas que serían sencillamente incómodas de responder. ¿Quería algo? Sí, a él. ¿Le dolía algo? Sí, el corazón. Y no de una forma de enfermedad física, aunque a veces pareciera que Hinata fuera y se lo arrancara para pisotearlo y devolvérselo con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué Sai fue con Ino? —cuestionó intentando evitar responder a las preguntas como habría deseado hacer.

—Oh, creo que son pareja —respondió rascándose la mejilla.

Notó cierto rubor en sus mejillas que apenas duró. Carraspeó y le miró.

—¿Te gustaba Ino?

—No.

La persona que le gustaba era él. ¡Él!

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—No sabría qué decirte de ser así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Nunca te has enamorado? ¿No tienes a nadie que te guste?

Las preguntas salieron atropelladamente de su boca. Al principio, Hinata levantó las manos para detenerle y después, rio. De esa forma que a él le provocaba que el corazón se le parara y que los oídos vibraran.

—¿Entre nosotros? —susurró acercándose un poco más.

Un secreto. Aquello era el cielo.

—Nunca —confesó—. Y tampoco hay nadie que me guste. No me fijo en los demás. Sean chicos o mujeres —explicó—. No hay nadie en especial.

Eso significaba que…

—Y tampoco he notado que nadie se haya fijado en mí.

Sí. Lo que se temía.

Ni siquiera le había notado.

_Notice me, senpai_, recordó amargamente,_ porque aquí hay un jodido hombre que está colado por tus huesos, imbécil_.

Claro que nunca lo insultaría en la cara. Pero en ese momento, estaba entrando en otra de aquellas fases. La irritación.

Le cosquilleó en la punta de los dedos. Por un instante, se imaginó rodeándole el cuello, empujándolo contra la pared y besándolo mientras le metía la mano dentro del pantalón, para demostrarle que loco podía llegar a ponerlo.

Pero esa clase de amor asfixiante nunca le había gustado.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba las ganas que tenía de llorar.

Se despidió de Hinata levantando la mano.

—¿Vas a fugarte las clases? —preguntó Hyûga, preocupado como buen delegado.

—Sí —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Cúbreme.

Necesitaba respirar, tomar aire, liberarse.

El mejor lugar siempre era aquel parque, donde le había visto por primera vez jugar corriendo tras una pelota y marcar un gol. Años después, Hinata continuaba yendo a jugar a ese mismo lugar con algunos amigos y más de una vez había visto —con placer—, la maravillosa visión de su torso desnudo gracias a la celebración de algún gol.

Se subió a uno de los árboles para refugiarse entre sus ramas y hojas y dejó que el llanto le ayudara. Podría ponerse algo de música triste que le acompañara, pero no serviría de nada.

Él ya tenía la música de su corazón y de su alma rota.

—Quizás deba de olvidarle —se dijo—. Hay muchos otros peces en el mar.

El problema, es que no quería olvidarse. No quería soltarle.

Aunque doliera. Aunque le asfixiara.

Lo amaba.

Aunque fuera inalcanzable, era su _crush_.

**Fin**

**Abril 2019**

**Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Por demanda popular..._

* * *

**Hinata y el amor**

**.**

**.**

El amor era algo que se le escapaba de entre los dedos. No lo comprendía de todo y tampoco entendía por qué volvía a todo el mundo tan loco. Pensaba que el sentimiento era como el que poseía por su hermana pequeña, a la que adoraba apretujar, el amor respetuoso hacia su padre o su madre o el fraternal que sentía hacia su prima mayor.

Sin embargo, a medida que iba creciendo se percató de que había más que ese tipo de amor. Uno doloroso, que te mantenía las noches despierto, que podía hacerte ver cosas donde no las había, que provocaba que tu corazón parecía montarse el baile de la macarena en tu pecho o el tipo de amor que provocaba que tu apetito desapareciera.

También existía el amor que garantizaba un gran esfuerzo, como estaba leyendo en un último Doujinshi que seguía donde el chico protagonista perdía peso por la persona que amaba*.

Pero no. Se le escapaba.

Decían que era algo que podías oler o ver. Por más que miraba no lo entendía del todo. No podía comprender qué forma tenía ni cómo olía.

Quizás es que las chicas que había a su alrededor no le interesaban. Quizás es que simplemente no había llegado la persona destinada. O quizás, es que era una de esas personas…

Sí, de las que nunca llegaban a sentir amor.

No era tan malo, si lo pensaba bien.

Tenía tiempo para estudiar, para leer, para ver series y películas. Se había acostumbrado a ir sólo al cinco, quedar a veces con sus dos mejores amigos y distraerse mientras estos hablaban de chicas. Le gustaba ir al museo sólo, pasear por el parque.

Le encantaba el deporte y era un disfrute que no podía negarse tampoco. El futbol desde que era niño le gustaba, pero no lo consideraba un deporte como profesión.

También había días en que sentía cierta añoranza a los viejos días, donde las cosas parecían más fáciles.

Entonces, solía ir a ese parque después de clases. Un parque al que solía ir de vez en cuando a jugar. Aquel día, los chicos todavía no se habían reunido y decidió sentarse a esperar.

Buscó el árbol con más sombra y, quizás, poder echarse una siesta.

Tras dejar la mochila y abrirse un poco la chaqueta, se acomodó.

Observó a la gente caminar distraídamente, a los niños correr y eso le recordó las palabras de su padre años atrás. "Tu madre y yo te hicimos con mucho amor, igual que a Hanabi. Esperábamos una niña y llegaste tú".

Sí, eso era amor también. Años después decidió que no pensaba indagar en la forma retorcida de ese pensamiento, pero lo importante es que era querido.

Sólo que continuaba sin entender esa clase de amor que se esperaba que sucediera a su edad.

Cerró los ojos y, entonces, lo escuchó.

El dolor de aquel amor que no comprendía.

Escuchaba el sonido provenir desde lo alto de su cabeza. Se movió un poco y reconoció una figura. El uniforme era de varón y de su misma escuela. La mochila colgaba de una rama y por la forma en que crujía la rama y los sonidos, estaba sacudiéndose.

No lograba ver bien quién era, pero por la forma en que lloraba, el haberse ocultado y, si agudizaba un poco el oído, casi parecía escuchar música de fondo.

Era un chico sufriendo.

Esa parte del amor que era dolorosa tampoco podía comprenderla. Se preguntó si él necesitaría alguien con quien hablar. No era bueno dando consejos pero sí escuchando. Sin embargo, sabía que los hombres poseían cierto romance —aunque más sopesaba que era orgullo—, en el que no querían que nadie los viera llorar o conociera los motivos.

Esa forma, sin embargo, parecía la de un corazón roto. Se quedó atónito. ¿Cómo podía llegar el amor a hacer llorar a un chico de esa forma mientras escuchaba música tan triste?

—¡Ah!

La maleta resbaló de la rama contra su cara. Le dio de lleno e hizo muchísimo daño a su nariz. La persona que fuera saltó al suelo, quitándosela y tras gritar, echó a correr. No alcanzó a ver quién era por culpa de que las lágrimas habían llegado a sus ojos a causa del dolor.

Ni que fuera a decir nada de eso, diablos.

En ese momento, tenía tanto daño que habría deseado devolvérsela.

Si el amor causaba esa poca cordura, empezaba a pensar que era algo tan loco como pensaba. Diablos, al menos una disculpa.

Al día siguiente, llevaba una tirita sobre la nariz y la mitad de sus compañeros pensaron que se había metido en problemas. Él, al que muchas veces consideraban perfectos por tener buenas notas y al que le costaba mucho destacar bajo la sombra de las notas que tuvo su prima.

—No me he peleado —respondió cuando Ino se acercó curiosa—. Ayer me di con algo en la cara.

Había pensado que al menos respetaría el secreto del que estuviera llorando. Todavía no había podido averiguar demasiado de quién era y cuando lo hiciera, quizás debiera de devolvérsela. Sí, posiblemente.

—¿Qué fue lo que te golpeó? —preguntó Sakura inclinándose para inspeccionarla—. Parece doloroso.

Hinata lo sopesó.

—Una maleta.

Alguien escupió al final de la clase.

—Diablos, Naruto. Te he dicho muchas veces que no tragues las burbujas de ese modo —acusó Sakura.

Hinata lo miró con cierta preocupación. Si lo recordaba, ayer Naruto estaba extraño cuando le preguntó acerca de Ino. Quizás, es que se había enamorado de ella. Aunque le dijo que no. Pero que se enfadara tan repentinamente por aquella conversación era extraño.

Quizás Naruto también estaba dentro de aquella crisis que llamaban amor y la mentira formara parte de ello. Posiblemente, sí estaba enamorado de Ino pero le mintió a él porque sabía que eran amigos.

Se rascó la cabeza, completamente confuso. No. No conseguía comprenderlo.

—¿Has entendido ya lo que significa tener un Crush hacia alguien? —cuestionó Shino.

Miró a su amigo que era quien le había planteado aquella pregunta. Hinata no había comprendido el significado de la palabra pese a que se usara mucho. Fue así como empezó a rumiar acerca del amor.

Abatido, se dejó caer por la silla, estirando sus largas piernas.

—No, no tengo ni idea. No comprendo el amor.

Alguien dio un gritito y miraron hacia atrás.

—¿No habéis escuchado repentinamente un ruido raro? —cuestionó Sai ahuecando las orejas con las manos—. Es como si a alguien acabaran de romperle el corazón.

Hinata rio con los demás. No comprendía por qué y tampoco es que lo hiciera queriendo. El problema es que él estaba demasiado lejos de comprender que el chico que le había golpeado con la mochila era el mismo que había escupido la bebida o al que acababa de romperle el corazón.

Una vez más.

**Continuará…**

Ante demanda popular y porque mi hermosa Procrastinación me hizo un dibujo preshiosho que podéis ver de portada, se continuó.

A ver qué tal sigue la continuación y su acogida… o…

En fin, quería una versión desde Hinata, que no se cosca de nada el pobre XD.

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes de leer:** En este capítulo he reunido varias ideas que me dieron que podría pasar en Crush. Está basado en dos videos de ticktock si no mal recuerdo y en una teoría que tuvimos Procrastinación y yo.

* * *

**Altos y bajos**

* * *

La clase de sentimiento que puede aportar esta situación puede ser muy diferente en la persona que la siente, pero se quiera o no, afecta también a los allegados. Puede que las personas no sean conscientes de ello, especialmente las que viven en su mundo de imaginación y pasa por alto las situaciones reales. Hay otro tipo que son las calladas, las que prefieren rumiar para sí mismo los acontecimientos que los hicieron felices, que podrían incluso haber malinterpretado o celebran su emoción en completa soledad sin molestar a nadie.

El protagonista de esta historia no es así. Sus allegados tienen la mala suerte de que sea un hiperactivo alocado al punto de dejar con la boca abierta a muchos, en este caso, a su pariente más cercano: su padrino.

Naruto vivía con él desde que era un niño. Jiraiya debería de estar habituado ya a sus locuras y aunque esperaba que tuviera una adolescencia normal y corriente como casi muchos muchachos a su edad, jamás esperaba que el enamoramiento de su ahijado llegara hasta ese punto.

Naruto, por supuesto, parecía no haber nacido con la capacidad de entender lo que era la vergüenza ajena en esos casos o la empatía de percatarse que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Aquel día había comenzado con él llegando tarde, con la música en alto en plena mañana y el buen pervertido de Jiraiya abriendo la puerta sin llamar. Siempre había esperado encontrarse a Naruto jugando con su soldado, era algo con lo que podría vivir, al fin y al cabo: ¿quién no necesitaba un respiro por las mañanas cuando despiertas duro como una roca?

Por eso, no pudo impedir que su boca cediera a la gravedad.

—Naruto, vas a llegar tarde al institu… to.

Gracias a que la música había terminado se podían escuchar los jadeos del adolescente mientras le miraba, guiñando sus ojos interrogativamente antes de desviarlos hasta el despertador sobre la mesita de noche.

—Ah, cierto. Maldita sea, Shikamaru debe de estar alto de esperar.

Jiraiya levantó una mano para invitarle a detenerse antes de que continuaba hablando o moviéndose. Más bien, necesitaba que estuviera quieto.

—Naruto. ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo con la planta de tu tía? ¿No estaba en el salón?

Naruto miró con total tranquilidad hacia la enorme planta. Tenía la estatura perfecta para poder bailar con ella, fingir que era una persona. Así que por la noche la raptó para llevar a cabo un momento divertido que le ayudara a superar que le rompieran el corazón… otra vez.

Sabía que Hinata no lo hacía con mala intención pero eso no quitaba que no doliera.

—Me sirve como ayuda de baile —respondió finalmente mientras se colocaba la mochila en el hombro—. Es buen bailarín.

Jiraiya apenas podía cerrar la boca. Se hizo a un lado automáticamente, pero seguía sin salir de su asombro. Ver a Naruto pavoneándose en un baile sensual con la planta había sido peor, catastrófico, que verle masturbarse.

Mientras que él abandonaba la habitación y posteriormente la casa, Jiraiya decidió devolver la planta a su lugar antes de que su mujer pusiera el grito en el cielo. Al sujetarla, algo cayó de una de las hojas. Una fotografía.

Se preguntó cómo sería la chica que habría escogido su ahijado. Si tenía el mismo buen gusto que él…

—¿¡Qué rayos!?

Ajeno a los gritos y la saliva de la boca de su padrino, Naruto se reunió con Shikamaru, quien bostezaba. A veces parecía necesitar siete jarras de café para despertar.

—Llegas tarde —le regañó a medida que avanzaban.

Naruto iba a disculparse hasta que recordó que por regla general, era Shikamaru quien llegaba siempre tarde.

—Ah, pues sí es cierto —reconoció Nara encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque vivimos cerca.

—Pero siempre llegamos tarde —puntualizó haciendo una mueca zorruna.

Shikamaru tuvo que darle la razón, pues la gran mayoría de esas veces era su causa. Aunque esa vez, al mirar hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que no eran los únicos atrasados y que era bastante sorprendente ver quién llegaba tarde.

Naruto se tensó, olisqueando el aire como si de un perro se tratase para volverse. Ambos se fijaron en el joven delegado que corría con un aspecto bastante descuidado de alguien a quien se le han pegado las sábanas.

—¡Buenos días, Naruto, Shikamaru! —saludó sin detenerse siquiera—. Perdón, llego tarde. Me adelantaré.

Shikamaru no le dio mucha importancia hasta que escuchó un sollozo a su lado. Dio un respingo al encontrarse con Naruto lagrimeando.

—¿¡Y ahora por qué estás llorando!? —exclamó agarrándolo del hombro.

Por supuesto, Shikamaru conocía —porque era megaobvio—, que Naruto sentía interés por Hinata y aunque generalmente solía hacerse más el sueco y desinteresado —ya que Naruto era muy exagerado—, a veces lo asustaba de verdad.

Shikamaru todavía no había experimentado el tema del amor como Naruto lo vivía pero a veces sentía bastante empatía. Otras quería ahogarlo a ver si se callaba, pero eso eran otros asuntos.

—¡Es que me ha saludado! —exclamó Naruto a lágrima viva.

Shikamaru no sabía si darle con la maleta o con el zapato.

—¿Eres estúpido? —cuestionó irónico—. Nos ha saludado a los dos.

—¡Qué no, que ha sido a mí! —recalcó Naruto cabezonamente.

Shikamaru había aprendido que dejarle estar en su imaginación a veces era mejor que presionarlo.

Por supuesto, para Naruto, que Hinata le saludara era el fin del mundo de la normalidad y la puerta abierta a la felicidad. No podía haber nada mejor en ese día que igualara tal momento. Bueno, quizás sí, porque se sentaba detrás y podía stalkearlo todo cuanto quisiera sin problema.

Sólo que claramente el mundo a veces no iba como uno pensaba. Al entrar en clases se percató de que no estaba, al fin y al cabo, era lo primero que siempre buscaba al entrar. Sus cosas sí, pero nada más.

—¿Habéis visto a Hinata? —cuestionó Ino acercándose a él y Shikamaru—. Tengo que entregarle los apuntes que me dejó ayer.

—Oh, si le buscas, le he visto ir hacia atrás con una chica —respondió Shikamaru.

Naruto se volvió hacia él como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —inquirió apretando con fuerza los dientes.

—¿Por qué debía de decir nada? —preguntó a su vez Shikamaru—. Además, estabas teniendo una crisis de llanto y no me escuchabas. Como ahora…

Naruto aferró a Ino de la mano y —la arrastró sin miramientos — corrieron a la parte trasera del edificio. Era el lugar soñado para una declaración de amor. ¡Perfecta! Con ese árbol espléndido de Sakura.

—No sabía que te gustara tanto el chisme, Naruto —jadeó Ino a su lado, asomando la cabeza a la par.

Naruto le sonrió forzadamente.

Claro. El chisme. Lo que estaba teniendo era un ataque de pánico. ¿Y si Hinata aceptaba la declaración? ¡Ni pensarlo!

Pero tal y como se temía, Hinata estaba bajo el árbol con la chica. Y era de su misma clase. Condenado Shikamaru que nunca prestaba atención a las chicas. No era lo mismo una rival lejana que una cercana. ¡Y eran chicas! Jugaban con ventaja.

—Oh, vaya. Ha sido rechazada.

Naruto, que había estado en babia imaginándose un holocausto en el que Hinata correspondía, volvió a centrar su atención en ellos. Hinata había levantado una mano negativamente mientras con la otra se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado. La muchacha no tardó en echar a correr con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto empezó a gritar silenciosamente hasta que el muchacho llegó a su altura. Al verles, parpadeó. Miró a Ino y y luego a él.

La felicidad se le fue directamente a los pies.

—Ah, perdonar por quitaros el puesto.

Le hizo señas de ánimo y luego se alejó campantante. Ino guiñó los ojos y le miró.

—Lo siento, sabes que salgo con Sai, Naruto —dijo. Le dio unas palmaditas antes de alejarse también.

Ese día, hubo dos asientos vacíos en la clase. Una chica y un chico. La primera, fue rechazada una vez. El chico, fue rechazado dos veces sin querer.

Y es que, tener un Crush no era nada sencillo.

Que se lo dijeran a Naruto.

**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bien, vamos con algo cortito pero necesario. Aunque realmente los capítulos no están enlazados en sí, pero a veces sí xD.

* * *

**El número**

* * *

Todo aquel que tiene un crush sabe que hay algo que sucede en cuanto a temas de oído. De algún modo evoluciona para mejorar su recepción en todo lo que tenga que ver con esa persona en especial. Sabes cuando algo lo nombra antes que a ti. Conoces su color favorito, su comida favorita y hasta la serie favorita justamente porque lo has oído —o espiado—, así que esos secretos están curtidos.

Así que no es de extrañar que cuando escuchas su nombre levante las cabeza como si acabasen de llamarte a ti mismo y pongas la oreja. En este caso, nuestro querido Naruto Uzumaki, quien a veces hay que chillarle para llamar su atención estaba totalmente inmerso en la conversación en la que habían nombrado a "_su_" Hinata.

Fue Kiba, quien tenían clases distintas cuando hacían biología y él prefería lenguas muertas. No le importaba. Sabía que ellos eran amigos desde niños y que eso no iba a cambiar, especialmente porque Kiba no cesaba de buscar otros intereses amorosos.

—Hinata —nombró con toda la familiaridad del mundo—. He cambiado de móvil porque el otro se me ha roto. ¿Me pasas tu número?

—¡Claro! —aceptó Hinata tomando el móvil de su amigo para escribirlo.

Fue ahí donde algo explotó en la cabeza de Naruto. Algo que le hizo levantarse de sopetón y casi gritar. Hasta Shikamaru que estaba medio dormido en el escritorio de al lado dio un respingo y recibió una patada de Sasuke cuando su silla golpeó contra su escritorio, provocando que escribiese mal una palabra.

Pero el caos era más grave que eso. Naruto Uzumaki acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

¡NO TENÍA EL NÚMERO DE SU CRUSH!

¡Era el fin del mundo! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que no lo tenía? ¡Lo seguía —acosaba— por face! ¡Tenía su Twitter —que usaba poco— y hasta su dirección (tras seguirle una vez)!

El pánico comenzó a aparecer y tuvo que respirar diversas veces para calmarse.

Bien. La idea era conseguir su número. Ir y preguntárselo directamente quedaba descartado. ¡Se moriría de vergüenza de sólo imaginarlo! No, incluso capaz decía alguna barbarie que lo arrastrara más a la profunda línea del amigo.

Así que lo suyo era idear otro tipo de plan. Uno más reservado que no le delatara. Uno que sólo él podría llevar a cabo.

Comenzaría durante la clase de gimnasia. Hinata siempre dejaba sus cosas menos la llave de la clase en su escritorio tras cambiarse. Naruto ideó el quedarse rezagado, coger su móvil y hacerse una llamada. Así que esperó a que los demás chicos salieran y cuando finalmente pudo, se acercó al bolso de Hinata. Podía ver el móvil sobresalir con aquel muñeco de Kurama, un personaje de la televisión, colgando.

Por un instante tuvo un momento de "Ay, qué mono, me lo quiero comer", hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente.

—Chicos, habéis terminado. ¿Verdad? —Sakura enarcó una ceja al verle—. ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces ahí?

—Sakura, no has vuelto a llamar a la puerta —regañó poniéndose en pie—. Estaba atándome el cordón. ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Volver a intentar espiar a Sasuke?

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No, claro que no! —negó avergonzada—. Traía esto.

Le entregó unos cuantos folios.

—Déjaselos a Hinata. Él los repartirá luego.

Asintió y los puso sobre el escritorio, intentando hacer tiempo. Sakura no iba a marcharse hasta que él saliera, así que el primer intento fue completamente chafado.

El segundo fue un intento en las duchas. Hinata solía dejar el móvil en su taquilla y la confianza no le hacía cerrarla. Pensó que podría aprovechar esa situación, pero cuando llegó la loca idea de ver a Hinata en la ducha eclipsó cualquier pensamiento coherente. Aunque en lugar de ver a Hinata terminó viendo a Sasuke y vomitando por un buen rato.

Y después fue imposible. Hinata se lo metió en el pantalón y no hubo forma de llegar a él.

A fin de clases estaba ya agotado y frustrado. Se estiró sobre la mesa sin cesar de rumiar. Shikamaru se quitó los cascos que llevaba para mirarle con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué diablos has estado haciendo todo el día? Mira que eres Stalker, pero hoy te has pasado.

Naruto sintió sus ojos aguarse. Se incorporó y dio una palmada sobre la mesa.

—¡Porque quiero el teléfono de Hinata!

Jadeó y miró a Shikamaru, quien sacó su móvil tranquilamente.

—Ah, eso. Me lo hubieras pedido. También lo tengo.

Volvió el móvil para que lo viera. Naruto quería matarse. ¡Una solución tan simple! ¡Y delante de sus narices! ¡Qué idiota era!

—¿El qué necesitas, Naruto?

Resbaló por la silla sin prestar atención. Porque, aunque uno tenga el oído listo para escuchar cuando llaman a tu Crush, a veces lo tiene atrofiado para sí mismo.

—Tu número —respondió Shikamaru por él.

—Ah, puedo dártelo.

—No, gracias —espetó con desinterés.

Shikamaru se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Ah… vale, entonces no…

Dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza. Con la boca abierta, quedándose de piedra. Shikamaru no pudo aguantar las carcajadas.

—¿Eres imbécil? —cuestionó dándole un golpe en la nuca.

Naruto pensaba a veces que sí. Era la sexta vez que enterraba su destino por estar pensando en las musarañas y no darse cuenta de que era Hinata. ¡Su Hinata!

—¡Quiero moriiiiiiiiiiiir!

—Vale, vale, te pasaré el móvil, pero deja de mancharme la ropa —protestó Shikamaru—. Espero no enamorarme nunca, por dios.

Naruto regresó a su casa en lágrima viva, dándole besos al móvil. Al menos, algo era algo.

Y ya tenía una nueva forma de Stalkear…

**¡Y punto!**

Este capítulo es una entrada, creo, para el comic que está haciendo Procrastinación del mismo fic y que no deberían de perdeeerse.

Porque ver a Naruto sufriendo por amor es divertido escrito, pero en viñetas es hermoso (l)

¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Retomamos el tema con la primera parte de dos partes (?

¡Adelante!

* * *

**¿Y si quizás…?**

* * *

—¡Hinata!

Dos personas levantaron la cabeza en el salón. Uno, la persona que se llamaba así, la otra, su acosa… la persona que le gustaba mirarle —y seguirle, y enterarse de todo y exagerar su amor por él—. Kiba saludó al primero, por supuesto, que era su interés.

Señaló por encima de su pulgar.

—Esta tarde cuando salgamos del club de fútbol vamos a ir a mirar una tienda de ya tu sabes. Dijiste que estabas interesado si íbamos otra vez. ¿Te vienes?

Hinata enrojeció pero asintió.

El coti… Naruto, levantó las cejas y dio un codazo a Shikamaru, quien estaba roncando y le gruñó el protesta.

—Oye, oye, Shikamaru —nombró incesantemente—. ¿A dónde crees que irán? ¿Eh, eh?

Shikamaru pareció tardar en ubicarse, demasiado dormido como para prestar mucha más atención, hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Kiba, quien saludó como constumbre hacia ellos.

—¡Ey, Nara! Vamos a ir a ver unas cosillas a aquella tienda. ¿Te unes?

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, agotado.

—Qué va, paso.

Naruto el miró con la boca abierta, tanto como la colleja que le dio por negarse. Kiba les miró sin comprender pero no le dio más importancia para alejarse hablando con Hinata de esa tienda a la que acababa de perder la oportunidad de ir.

—¿¡Por qué no has aceptado y me has llevado!? —le exigió llorando a lágrima viva mientras lo sacudía.

Shikamaru tardó en ordenar su cerebro mientras era sacudido.

—¿Yo qué sé? No sabía que estabas interesado en una tienda erótica, tsk.

Naruto se detuvo para mirarle.

—¿Qué has dicho, ttebayo?

—Que van a una tienda erótica a mirar cosas. Seguramente comprarse revistas o a saber qué.

Naruto enderezó la espalda y le miró, dándole toques en el hombro.

—Bien, Shikamaru. ¡Vayamos juntos, ttebayo!

.

.

La tienda no estaba tan lejos como pensaba. O quizás fuera la emoción de seguir al otro grupo, porque aunque había decidido que Shikamaru fuera su guía, terminaron siguiéndoles. El Nara se había quejado de que estuviese tirando siempre de él para esconderse y que debían de unirse al grupo, pero Naruto se había negado.

Quería observar con tranquilidad.

Le interesaba saber qué iba buscando Hinata allí. ¿Revistas? ¿Videos? ¿Ropa interior? ¡No quería perderse nada de nada!

¿Y si Hinata sentía interés por algún juguete sexual? Quizás comprase una de esas que tenían forma de órgano femenino o un…

Se llevó las manos al rostro de sólo pensarlo, sin poder contener apenas sus gritos.

Sujetó a Shikamaru del brazo cuando intentó escaquearse y se acercaron a los cristales.

El vendedor parecía conocer a Kiba, así que hizo la vista gorda con menores dentro de la tienda. Todos se separaron con gestos serios en buscar lo que fuera y sólo se apiñaron cuando algo les llamó la atención.

No le importó. Sus ojos solo podían seguir al chico de corte seta y ojos misteriosos que lo tenía como loco. Caminaba alrededor de las estanterías, sonrojándose cuando le llamaba de más la atención y desviaba la mirada cuando era algo que parecía superarle.

Pero cuando el corazón de Naruto dio un respingo fue cuando se detuvo frente a las revistas. Había de todo tipo. Para hombres, mujeres y homosexuales. Hinata pareció dudar. Pasó los dedos por encima de ellas y se detuvo frente a la que, claramente, eran para personas que gustaban de su mismo sexo.

Se tensó y pegó la nariz tanto al cristal que silbó creando una película de vaho.

Le vio tomar la revista, muy concentrado y serio. Estudió la portada. Abrió la revista por la mitad.

_Ay, Dios… que lo…_

Y la cerró de golpe, dejándola donde estaba, con gesto tenso. No había ningún rubor que le delatase y tampoco ninguna señal de que le asqueara, pero que no le interesase bien podría ser un rechazo en toda la regla ante el pensamiento de una relación entre hombres.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Shikamaru despegándolo del cristal.

Al tirar de él chocó contra alguien, quien gruñó una palabrota.

—Nara.

Shikamaru se tensó, poniendo los hombros rígidos. Naruto no alcanzó a ver.

—¿Quién era?

—El mayor de los Arena —respondió Shikamaru chasqueando la lengua y mirándole—. Bah, olvídalo. ¿Has visto lo que querías ver?

Naruto miró hacia el interior de nuevo. Por algún motivo volvía a sentirse triste. Hubo un momento de esperanza, un _y si quizás_ que no llegó a serlo.

—Vamos a casa —dijo.

Shikamaru le miró y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—No puedes medir los sentimientos de las personas por estas cosas, Naruto. El placer personal no es lo mismo que el placer con la persona que te guste y no todos los chicos despertamos nuestro interés rápido y directos. Para muchos el amor a primera vista existe, para otros se trata de tiempo y conocerse a sí mismos.

Le miró, sorprendido.

—¿Para ti es así, Shikamaru? —le preguntó.

Él no respondió, sólo comenzó a caminar.

La puerta se abrió tras él, golpeándole su cabeza.

—¡Auch!

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

Escuchó su voz y el corazón le dio un vuelto. Le miró.

—Hinata —nombró.

—¿Sí?

Abrió la boca, la cerró.

—¡Eres un pervertido! —explotó.

Dijo algo más pero no estaba seguro de haberlo pronunciado bien. Avergonzado, echó a correr. Dejó a Hinata atrás, muerto de vergüenza y también huyendo hacia su casa.

Naruto era el rey de meter la pata.

**Continuará…**

_El próximo capítulo contendrá la segunda parte de _**¿Y si quizás…? II **_Visto desde el punto de vista de Hinata. ¡No te lo pierdas! _


End file.
